ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Underground Pool
Charlie, Jennifer, Candy, and Lena go exploring and find more than what they expected. Transcript (In the woods, there are four girls: blonde Candy, brunette Jennifer, redhead Charlie, and noirette Lena. They seem to be going somewhere, but in actuality, are going nowhere. Jennifer smiles.) Jennifer: I'm kind of glad my parents kicked us out for a while. This is fun! Charlie: Nature rocks! (She pumps her fist in the air.) Candy: (She tugs a leaf from her hair.) Nature's awful... It's ruining my hair! Lena: Don't style your hair so meticulously, Candy. Charlie: Can you please talk normal once in a while? Lena: Speak normally. Charlie: Whatever. Jennifer: All of you- (She screams as she falls into a hole in the ground.) Charlie: Jen?! (She looks down the hole, trying to find her friend.) Jenny?? Lena: She can't hear you, Charlie. Charlie: Then I'm going down! (She jumps down the hole, followed by Lena, who felt strangely compelled.) Candy: (She looks frightened.) Don't leave me here alone! (She follows her friends and falls down the hole.) (The hole results in some kind of subterranean room. There's a pool in the center, and Charlie is looking into it and squinting. It looked like there was something down there.) Charlie: Hey, does anyone else see a shape down there? Jennifer: (She crawls over to see.) Yeah, something's definitely down there. Charlie: Goin' in! (She dives in headfirst, swims down to the bottom of the pool, and comes back up with four mysterious stones in tow.) These were the shape down there. Candy: (She and Lena come over to see.) They look pretty. Lena: Very interesting. (She and Candy take one each and look at them.) Jennifer: They look a little weird. (She takes one as well. Suddenly, all four begin to glow!) What's going on?! Charlie: I don't like this! Voice: (inside Charlie) Okay, what just happened? (pause) I'm inside a girl... Charlie: Okay, who are you?! Voice: Woah woah woah, calm down! Look, I don't mean to hurt you. (pause) HEY! Do I look like a pod to you?! Charlie: I can't see you, pod person. Voice: This is gonna be harder than I thought... Charlie: Who are you, anyways? Voice: Oh. Right. Well, I'm Gonavon. At least, that's what my English name is. And you're Charlotte. Charlie: Charlie. Gonavon: Why would you change your name? Charlie: Cause I don't like being referred to as something so disgustingly Candy-ish. Gonavon: Huh? Charlie: I have a girly friend named Candy. It's pretty disgusting sometimes. Gonavon: Got it. So, do you four live down here? Charlie: Shoot! (She turns to Jennifer.) Jenny, how are we gonna get out? Jennifer: Oh no! I never thought about that! Lena: (She looks up.) If we make a tower, we may be able to return home. (And so the four of them climbed on top of each other: first Charlie, then Jennifer, then Lena, and Candy on the bottom. With plenty of jumping, they manage to make it out.) Trivia *Charlie referring to Gonavon as a "pod person" is a reference to Invasion of the Body Snatchers. Category:LunarExplosion